1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gas discharge tubes, and more particularly, to devices and methods related to flat gas discharge tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas discharge tube (GDT) is a device having a volume of gas confined between two electrodes. When sufficient potential difference exists between the two electrodes, the gas can ionize to provide a conductive medium to thereby yield a current in the form of an arc.
Based on such an operating principle, GDTs can be configured to provide reliable and effective protection for various applications during electrical disturbances. In some applications, GDTs can be preferable over semiconductor discharge devices due to properties such as low capacitance and low insertion/return losses. Accordingly, GDTs are frequently used in telecommunications and other applications where protection against electrical disturbances such as overvoltages is desired.